Vollkommen unvollständig
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein Patient mit Körper-Integritäts-Identitäts-Störung und dem quälenden Wunsch danach, ohne ein gesundes Bein zu leben, bringt House und sein Denken komplett durcheinander. House/Cuddy, Drama, keine Spoiler.
1. Vollkommen im Dunkeln

**TITEL:** Vollkommen unvollständig**  
GENRE:** Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Rachel**  
PAIRING:** House/Cuddy**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 6x22**  
WÖRTER:** 12.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Als nach seinem Geständnis Hanna, Cuddy und sich selbst gegenüber ein Patient mit Körper-Integritäts-Identitäts-Störung und dem quälenden Wunsch danach, ohne ein gesundes Bein zu leben, in die Klinik eingeliefert wird, bringt dieser House und sein Denken komplett durcheinander. Cuddy ist von dem Plan, der sich daraufhin leise und unaufhaltsam in seinem Kopf formt, nicht sonderlich begeistert.

* * *

**Vollkommen im Dunkeln**

Als sie endlich kam, war alles dunkel. Fast unbemerkt schien sie unter die Bettdecke zu huschen, darunter verschwinden zu wollen wie ein lauer Windhauch, aber er schlief bei weitem nicht fest genug, um es nicht doch irgendwie zu spüren und davon wach zu werden. Ihr Körper war klamm von dem eisigen Nieselregen draußen vor der Tür, strahlte die Kälte ungehindert aus und ließ so auch ihn einen Moment lang unangenehm erzittern.

"Eiswürfel im Bett hatte ich mir eigentlich nur für erotische Spiele gewünscht", bemerkte er, rückte ganz nah an sie heran, sodass sein Körper sich von hinten an ihren drückte und breitete einen Teil der Decke über ihr aus, die seine Wärme bereits aufgesogen hatte. Er realisierte erst jetzt, dass er wahrscheinlich unbewusst auf sie gewartet hatte, weil es inzwischen zur wohligen Gewohnheit geworden war, sie neben sich zu spüren, wenn er die Augen schloss.

"Ich dachte, du schläfst schon", gab sie zu und verharrte in ihrer Position, das Gesicht von ihm weggedreht, die Glieder steif und starr. "Alles klar mit Rachel?"

"Alles in Ordnung."

Für sie war es normal, dass er sich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht in ihr Bett schlich, doch für ihn war diese Erfahrung etwas Neues. Seit Rachel Teil ihres Lebens geworden war, waren ihre Abende in der Klinik nicht mehr so lang wie früher, auch wenn sich eine lange Nacht ab und an nicht vermeiden ließ. Ihre Stimme war umsichtig, als sie ihn vor ein paar Stunden am Telefon gefragt hatte, ob er sich um Rachel kümmern könne, bis sie fertig sei.

Seine Antwort war ein Nein. Ganz eindeutig und ohne jedes Zögern. Er war nicht ihr Vater, er wollte nicht ihr Vater sein und im Moment hatte er noch nicht einmal herausgefunden, ob er überhaupt etwas für sie sein wollte. Fest stand nur, dass es Cuddy definitiv nicht ohne sie gab. Über alles andere musste er sich erst klar werden und das verschob er nur zu gern auf später.

Er war auch kein Babysitter und das wusste sie.

"Nur zwei, drei Stunden", hatte sie gesagt und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht gefragt hätte, wäre es nicht wirklich dringend gewesen. Sie kannte ihn und seine Ängste und er musste diese nicht aussprechen, damit das so war.

"Was ist mit Marina?"

"Sie muss spätestens um neun Uhr weg."

Er hatte sie schmoren und sich die Antworten ein paar Minuten lang aus der Nase ziehen lassen, bevor er zögerlich zustimmte und sich Szenen des Horrors—voll von schreienden Kindern, die hinderlich an seinen Beinen klammerten und sich nicht von ihm besänftigen ließen—vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten.

Doch die Realität war ruhig, nur vom gedämpften Ton des Fernsehers erfüllt, der auch ihn langsam in den Schlaf lullte. Rachel hatte bereits geschlafen, als er ankam, um Marina abzulösen, und war danach auch nicht mehr aufgewacht.

So bestand seine Aufgabe am Ende nur darin, einen kurzen Blick in ihr Zimmer zu werfen, bevor er sich selbst schlafen legte. Das kleine Nachtlicht mit dem Mondgesicht offenbarte, dass sie an ihrem Daumen nuckelte, während sich die Decke über ihr in steter Regelmäßigkeit hob und wieder senkte. Auf dem Boden lag ein kleiner Stoffelefant, den er zögerlich aufhob und zurück in ihre ausgestreckten Arme legte, stets darauf bedacht, sie dabei nicht zu berühren und die Barriere, die es irgendwie immer zwischen ihm und ihr gab, zu durchbrechen.

Trotzdem fand er nun, dass er sich nach all der Anstrengung, die theoretisch auf ihn hätte zukommen können, eine Belohnung verdient hatte. Mit warmen Fingern fuhr er unter Cuddys Nachthemd, bahnte sich seinen Weg von ihren perfekten Oberschenkeln über die weiche, ausgekühlte Haut an ihrem Bauch bis hin zu ihren Brüsten, die er sanft zu massieren begann. Seine Fingerspitzen prickelten erwartungsfroh.

"House", sagte sie bestimmt, schlüpfte mit der linken Hand selbst unter ihr Nachthemd, um seine Hand darunter hervorzuziehen, und fuhr dann versöhnlicher fort: "Nicht jetzt."

Ein wenig frustriert atmete er aus. "Müde?", fragte er und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, seinen Körper weiter fest an ihren zu drücken, sodass sich erste Regungen in seinem Schoß bemerkbar machten.

"Müde und erschöpft", bestätigte sie.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Lust hatte und sie wie auch immer spüren wollte, doch der Grat, auf dem er wandelte, war schmal und das wusste er. Ihr Sex war alles—leidenschaftlich und zärtlich und wütend und entschuldigend und explosiv und hingebungsvoll. Manchmal auch alles zusammen. Das hier konnte so oder so ausgehen, die stürmische, verärgerte oder die ganz schmiegsame, besänftigende Route einschlagen und ihm war im Moment alles recht, solange es ihm nur das Gefühl von vollkommener Nähe gab.

"Ich kann mich allein da unten vergnügen", bot er an und hauchte einen Kuss in ihr Haar ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. "Du musst nichts machen", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Entspann dich einfach."

Als er sich bereits auf den Weg unter die Bettdecke machte, bremste sie ihn wieder. "House, nicht jetzt", wiederholte sie Wort für Wort ein wenig lauter und bemerkte anscheinend selbst, dass es wohl harscher geklungen hatte, als beabsichtigt. Sie strich kurz über seine Hand. "Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass es am Ende nicht nur dabei bleiben wird."

Fast schon eingeschnappt zog House seine Hand weg. "Was ist los?", wollte er ratlos wissen.

"Ich hatte einen langen, anstrengenden Tag, das ist alles."

"Den hast du sonst auch und bist nicht abgeneigt, dich abends noch mit mir sportlich zu betätigen." Er wusste, dass sie es genauso wie er genoss, miteinander intim zu werden und den Tag so gemeinsam zu beenden und vielleicht auch gemeinsam zu vergessen. Seine Hand fand wieder die elektrisierende Verbindung zu ihr. "Keine Verpflichtungen", ließ er sie wissen.

"Es war ein Nein und es wird ein Nein bleiben, House", stellte sie klar und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es endgültig war. "Ich würde es im Moment nicht genießen, okay."

Einige Sekunden lang konnte er die Gedanken an seine körperliche Lust beiseiteschieben und wurde stattdessen von einer schwachen Sorge um sie erfasst. Ihm war klar, dass sie manchmal einfach solche Tage hatte, so wie er seine eigenen hatte, an denen sie ihn wahrscheinlich unausstehlich fand, doch es lag etwas in der Luft, das er bislang noch nicht greifen konnte. Es schwebte durch den Raum und ließ sich partout nicht in klare Worte fassen.

"Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er etwas sanfter nach.

"Ja", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden, doch selbst dieser kurze Laut schrie das Gegenteil.

"Irgendetwas in der Klink passiert?"

"Nein."

Seine Gedanken wanderten in das Zimmer nebenan. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht mit Rachel? Sie hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen."

"Nein, alles gut."

"Du weißt, dass du mich mit diesem Verhalten nur noch neugieriger machst, oder?" Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, sodass er eine bessere Sicht auf ihre Miene bekam, doch die Dunkelheit gab so wie ihre zurückhaltenden Worte nicht viel preis und hüllte sie stattdessen in einen Mantel der Unnahbarkeit, wo es doch gerade Nähe war, die er gesucht hatte.

"House, lass es einfach", sagte sie und war jetzt hörbar genervt von seinen Versuchen zu ergründen, was genau vor sich ging.

Doch das wiederum spornte ihn nur noch mehr an und viel zu oft vergaß er in solchen Momenten, wo die Grenze war und es sich gebührte aufzuhören—um seiner selbst und ihrer willen. "Warum musstest du so lange bleiben?", bohrte er weiter nach und war sich fast sicher, dass ihre Laune etwas mit den letzten Stunden im Krankenhaus zu tun haben musste.

"Ein Notfall."

"Dir ist klar, dass du für so etwas Ärzte beschäftigst, oder?"

"Es war ein spezieller Notfall", stellte sie klar und zum ersten Mal hörte er in ihrer Stimme, dass sie wirklich erschöpft war. "Es gab ein paar Sachen zu erledigen."

"Wie speziell? Sexunfall-speziell?"

"Nein." Sie gähnte, doch es klang wie ein Schwindel in seinen Ohren, auf den er sich nicht einlassen wollte. "Ich möchte gerne schlafen, House."

Er beschloss, sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, jetzt wo sie ihm den Spaß mehr oder weniger verdorben hatte. Es barg die Gefahr, dass sie ihm jenen Spaß auch noch länger verwehren würde, aber das war ihm einen unüberlegten Moment lang egal. Er richtete sich weiter auf, kletterte etwas unbeholfen über sie hinweg und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von ihr wieder nieder, die Augen direkt auf ihre gerichtet. Immer noch verrieten sie nichts.

"Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen", erklärte sie und drehte sich um, sodass er wieder da endete, wo er gerade schon war, und nur noch ihren Rücken zu Gesicht bekam.

Er seufzte lautlos und entschied sich für eine neue Taktik. Er rückte wieder ganz nah an sie heran, umschloss ihren fast schon zierlichen Körper mit dem seinen, ließ seinen warmen Atem über ihren Nacken streifen und hielt für ein paar Minuten einfach nur den Mund. Es waren quälende Minuten, doch ihr Herzschlag, den er gedämpft unter seinen Fingern spürte, entschädigte ihn zumindest für das.

"Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich wieder, diesmal ganz leise und versöhnlich.

"Ich bin wirklich einfach nur erschöpft. Kannst du das vielleicht akzeptieren?"

"Klar", erwiderte er und versuchte gar nicht erst, es glaubhaft klingen zu lassen. "Was war das für ein Notfall?"

Sie schien zu realisieren, dass es so weitergehen würde und stöhnte verhalten. "Ein Mann hat versucht, sich ein gesundes Bein abzusägen", bemerkte sie fast schon emotionslos. "Zufrieden?"

"Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig nach.

"Wirklich", bestätigte sie. "Körper-Integritäts-Identitäts-Störung."

Er verstummte für ein paar Sekunden, doch ein Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, ließ ihn rasch seine Stimme wiederfinden. "Und du hast versucht mir das zu verheimlichen?", wollte er zwischen Verwunderung und Vorwurf wissen.

"Nein", stellte sie klar.

"Es hat auch nicht funktioniert, falls du das wissen wolltest."

Sie sagte nichts mehr dazu, verharrte reglos in ihrer Position und umgab sich so wieder mit der Unnahbarkeit, die er wahrscheinlich viel zu oft selbst ausstrahlte und trotzdem nicht auch ihr zugestehen wollte.

Er konnte sein aufkeimendes Interesse an dem Fall nicht verbergen. Es war eine Kombination aus fachlichem Interesse und unhaltbarer Neugier darüber, warum Cuddy beschlossen hatte, ihn bei dieser Angelegenheit auszuschließen und stattdessen lieber seinen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen. Er kannte diese Art des Verhaltens von ihr, er kannte diese Art des Verhaltens von sich, doch gerade jetzt erschien es ihm wie ein besonders interessantes Puzzle.

"Wie schlimm war die Verletzung?", wollte er wissen.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal, doch ihr Willen, die Mauer des Schweigens aufrecht zu erhalten, schien gebrochen. "Noch nicht gefährlich. Jemand hat ihn rechtzeitig gefunden."

In seinem Kopf formten sich Szenen, die er nicht sehen wollte. Ungehindert und unkontrollierbar fluteten sie seinen visuellen Cortex, auch wenn seine Augen längst geschlossen waren. Haut, Gewebe, Knochen, Blut, Schmerz, überall Schmerz. Es war die enge Verbindung zu ihr, die ihn spüren ließ, dass er immer noch hier war, dass es nur grausame Vorstellungen waren. In seinem Bein pochte unterdessen der ganz reale Schmerz.

"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte er ablenkend und nahm seine rechte Hand von Cuddy, um sie auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen und sanften Druck auszuüben.

"Die Wunde versorgt und ich habe zwei Ärzte aus der psychiatrischen Abteilung gerufen und ihm erst einmal zur Seite gestellt. Aber es wird nichts bringen."

"Warum?"

Sie seufzte wieder und er musste zugeben, dass es von Mal zu Mal müder klang. "Er hat eine ganze Krankenakte voller Therapien."

Er nickte unmerklich, sah in kurzen Blitzen wieder Haut, Gewebe, Knochen, Blut, Schmerz, überall Schmerz. "Warum hast du versucht, es vor mir zu verbergen?"

"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass das nicht meine Intention war."

Das Verlangen sie an den Pranger zu stellen und darüber zu diskutieren, bis sie es zugab, war da, doch vielleicht war es die reale Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme, die ihn letztendlich davon abhielt, es auch wirklich zu tun. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, die Hand immer noch besänftigend auf dem Bein abgelegt, und starrte an die Decke.

"Ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten", sprach sie dieses Mal von sich aus. "Du hattest erst ein traumatisches Erlebnis, das unglücklicherweise ein Bein beinhaltete. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht nicht noch eines gebrauchen."

"Ja, ich zartes Pflänzchen", bemerkte er ironisch.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und legte ihre Hand auf seine, ließ die Bewegungen seiner Finger auf der Narbe versiegen. "Sag mir nicht, dass es dich nicht irgendwie berührt."

Er sah zum ersten Mal ihre Augen, in denen sich ein winziger Lichtstrahl fing. Sie offenbarten so viele Gefühle zur gleichen Zeit, dass er verwirrt zurückblieb. Sein Gehirn suchte angestrengt nach Ablenkung. "Im Moment berührst _du_ mich. Noch ein bisschen weiter oben und du bist da, wo ich dich haben wollte."

"Quod erat demonstrandum", erwiderte sie simpel und er wusste, dass er den kleinen Kampf verloren hat, auch wenn es die ganze Zeit vielleicht anders ausgesehen haben mochte.


	2. Vollkommen unverständlich

**Vollkommen unverständlich**

Minuten, vielleicht auch Stunden. So genau wusste er das nicht und auch wenn die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk ganz nah war, wollte er sie gar nicht erst konsultieren und es erfahren. Die Realität konnte an solchen Tagen außen vor bleiben, wenn sie sich ihm schon so grausam und unausweichlich vor seinen Augen präsentierte.

Das Klinikleben raste wie im Zeitraffer an ihm vorbei, während sich alles in jenem Patientenzimmer nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in Zeitlupe abzuspielen schien. Hätte er nicht hier gestanden und die Verworrenheit von Zeit und Geschwindigkeit selbst beobachtet, hätte er sie als pure Fiktion abgetan. Einbildung, Projektion, was auch immer.

Pillen und Ärzte und mehr Pillen und mehr Ärzte. Schwestern, Verbandswechsel und ein paar verirrte Besucher, während die Konstante in Form eines unangenehm wirkendenden Aufpassers über allem wachte. Und House wachte noch eine Ebene darüber, war die Unnahbarkeit in Person, die jeder bemerkte, aber keiner ansprach.

Alles und jeder schien auf den Mann in dem beengten Bett einzureden und House fragte sich, wie genau die verlorenen Worte lauteten, die unerkannt durch den Raum schwebten und an den Wänden, den Fenstern und der Glastür in tausend Fragmente zersprangen, um danach achtlos liegengelassen zu werden.

Irgendwann—ob nun nach Stunden oder Minuten—lief er los, das Ziel fest vor Augen und eine zerknüllte Notiz in der Tasche, die er endlich losließ. Es waren nicht nur seine angespannten Finger, die es ihm dankten, sondern auch die seit geraumer Zeit erstarrten Muskeln in seinem rechten Bein, die den Dank jedoch in Form eines pulsierenden Schmerzes loswurden.

Es überraschte House nicht, dass der Wachmann aufstand, als er sich der Tür näherte. Zu sehr musste er wie jemand gewirkt haben, der hier nicht hingehörte und womöglich lag er mit dieser Einschätzung ganz richtig. Doch ein grimmiger Blick und der Hinweis auf Dr. Cuddy ließen ihn schneller und reibungsloser passieren, als anfangs gedacht.

Fast schon vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und erwartete das Trümmerfeld aus Wortfragmenten, das es zu überwinden galt. Doch es sah aus wie in jedem Patientenzimmer, der gleiche Geruch, die gleiche Stille, die gleiche Schwere, die die Luft durchflutete. Unter seinen Füßen nichts als steriler, ebener Fußboden. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

"Wie viele Psychotherapeuten hat dieses verdammte Krankenhaus?", fragte der Patient mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen und schloss die rotumrandeten Augen, um der Welt zu entkommen, die auf ihn einprasselte und ihn nicht einfach sein ließ.

"Zu viele, wenn Sie mich fragen", antwortete House und blieb ganz nah an der Tür stehen. Seine Augen nahmen neugierig jedes Detail auf, das sich ihnen bot und das sie so nicht bereits aus der Ferne eingehend studiert hatten. Wie zwei Raubtiere auf der Suche nach Beute wanderten sie stumm durch den Raum.

"Wenigstens gibt es einer zu. Sind Sie auch einer von denen? Verschwenden Sie besser nicht Ihre Zeit."

"Ich denke, ich kann an meine ohnehin schon beträchtliche Zeitverschwendung von heute auch noch zehn Minuten dranhängen."

Misstrauisch beäugte der Mann House und es dauerte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis sein Blick an seinem Stock hängenblieb. Seine Augen wanderten auf und ab, suchten nach Hinweisen und Erklärungen, doch House war keiner, der Dinge so leicht preisgab. Starr und stur stand er vor dem Fußende des Bettes und war mit seiner ganz eigenen Analyse beschäftigt.

"Was ist mit Ihrem Bein passiert?"

"Bein?", fragte House abgelenkt und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Gesichtszüge des Mannes wie die eines Außerirdischen zu studieren. "Nichts. Diese Stöcke sind das Modeaccessoire des Jahres, aber das muss ich Ihnen ja wohl nicht sagen."

"Wer sind Sie?", wollte der Mann argwöhnisch wissen und eine erboste Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

"Nennen wir es mal Schaulustiger", gab House zurück und angelte sich die Patientenakte vom Bett. "Freaks haben schon immer neugierige Blicke angezogen. Ich dachte, das wäre Ihnen vielleicht recht."

"Ich bin kein Freak", erwiderte der Mann mit düster werdenden Gesichtszügen und streckte seinen Arm aus. "Was hält mich davon ab, jetzt den Knopf zu drücken und nach Dr. Cuddy zu verlangen?"

House zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. "Nichts, denke ich. Nur sollten Sie wissen, dass es sich auf die Befriedigung meiner Libido eher nachteilig auswirkt."

Irritiert ließ der Mann von dem Notrufknopf ab. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Für einige Angestellte hält Dr. Cuddy auch nach Arbeitsschluss noch ein Unterhaltungsprogramm bereit. Rundumservice sozusagen." Mit einem Blick versicherte sich House kurz und folgerte, dass der Patient den Knopf nicht drücken würde. Dazu war das Interesse an seinem Bein und die unbefriedigte Neugier, die sich quer über sein Gesicht spannte, viel zu groß.

Seine Augen wanderten weiter hinab auf die Krankenakte. Therapie reihte sich an Therapie, Gutachten an Gutachten, Unterschrift an Unterschrift. Fasziniert blätterte House durch die Seiten und bekam einen ungefähren Eindruck von dem, was man nur Leidensweg nennen konnte, obwohl dem Patienten rein rational gesehen nichts fehlte. Und genau da lag das Problem.

"Alle denken, ich sei verrückt", sprach der Mann—sein Name war Oscar, wie die Patientenakte verriet—verhalten.

"Ich auch", gab House unumwunden zu, "aber keine Bange, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt."

"Sie wollten aber nicht auch Ihr Bein loswerden, oder?", fragte Oscar spöttisch und schon wieder musterten seine Augen wissbegierig den Stock und die etwas steife Gestalt seines Gegenübers.

"Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte es ganz gerne behalten."

Oscar stieß einen leisen, langgezogenen Seufzer aus und schloss resignierend die Augen. "Es muss keiner verstehen, ich will nur, dass mir jemand hilft."

"Hippokrates ist von der Art von Hilfe, die Sie wollen, wohl nicht sonderlich begeistert", mutmaßte House und schnappte ein paar Sätze psychologischer Gutachten auf.

"Ich dachte immer, Ärzte stellen ihr Leben in den Dienst der Menschlichkeit, doch anscheinend tun sie das nicht."

"Auch Ärzte haben unterschiedliche Motivationen", stellte House klar.

"Klingt so, als wissen Sie, wovon Sie reden. Was ist Ihre Motivation?"

"Im Moment?", wollte House überspitzt wissen. "Faszination."

"Schön, dass meine Freakshow Sie unterhalten kann."

House schlug die Akte zu und ging wieder dazu über, den Mann eindringlich zu studieren. Nicht das kleinste Zucken seines Mundwinkels entging ihm, nicht die geballte Faust über der Bettdecke, nicht die pulsierende Ader, die angestrengt an seinem Hals hervortrat. Er kannte diese Ventile—kannte sie zu gut—und das war ganz gewiss ein großer Teil der Faszination.

"Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht", sagte Oscar mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die House bei fast jedem anderen Patienten in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Heute war es vielleicht gerade sie, die ihn hier hielt. "Ich wurde mit diesem Drang, dieser Sehnsucht geboren. Es ist ein Wunsch, den ich rational nicht erklären kann, aber er ist da."

"Und für diese kleine Holzfälleraktion sind Sie extra nach Princeton gezogen?", erkundigte House sich und dachte an die Seiten der Krankenakte zurück, die einem Reisebericht durch das halbe Land gleichkamen. "Hätten Sie doch auch in Albuquerque oder an einem der anderen zwanzig Orte machen können, an denen Sie gelebt haben."

"So zu tun, als ob ich behindert wäre, hat mir Erleichterung verschafft. Sobald es drohte aufzufliegen oder die Menschen zu viele Fragen gestellt haben und die Scham immer größer geworden ist, bin ich in eine neue Stadt gezogen", erklärte Oscar und ballte seine Faust fester zusammen, bis die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß hervortraten. "Wann immer ich versucht habe, mich selbst zu verstümmeln, musste ich ohnehin weggehen. Keiner möchte mit so einem Irren noch etwas zu tun haben."

"Ich liebe die Irren, die selbst realisieren, wie irrsinnig sie sind."

"Ich weiß, es klingt total verrückt", fuhr Oscar fort, "aber ich fühle mich _mit_ Bein behindert. Ich kann erst komplett sein, wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Es macht mich krank und es kostet mich all meine Kraft."

House stand mit steinerner Miene vor ihm und regte sich nicht. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Oberschenkel nur von der langen Zeit kamen, die er draußen auf dem Gang gestanden hatte, nicht von dem, was er hier in den letzten Minuten gesehen und gehört hatte. Doch sich selbst zu belügen, war noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen und vielleicht hatte er deshalb schon immer lieber seine Auswege in Verdrängung und Betäubung gesucht.

"Wollen Sie noch etwas dazu sagen?"

"Was soll ich sagen?", fragte House schulterzuckend und wusste wirklich nicht, was es noch zu erörtern gab. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten so sehr, dass sie am Ende verschwammen, undeutlich wurden und nicht mehr greifbar waren. Sie rissen sich selbst aus ihrem Zusammenhang und irrten umher.

"Sie müssen denken, ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch. Sie wünschen sich wahrscheinlich, ein gesundes Bein zu haben und ich will mein gesundes Bein grundlos loswerden." Schon wieder landete Oscars Blick mit einer fast schon neugierigen Bewunderung auf dem Stock, den House fester umklammerte als gewöhnlich. Er realisierte es und entspannte seine Hand unauffällig.

"Sie haben doch Gründe genannt, also ist es nicht grundlos. Außerdem ändert Ihr Schicksal nichts an meinem. Wir sind in einem freien Land, Sie können sich denken und wünschen, was Sie wollen."

"Nicht frei genug."

"Darüber lässt sich streiten", antwortete House simpel und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand flüchtig über die angestrengten Muskeln seines rechten Beins, die unter der Berührung kurz und schmerzlich zuckten.

Es entstand ein Moment der Stille, in dem sie sich ansahen, bis keiner den Blick des anderen mehr ertragen konnte. Auf dem Boden suchte House wieder nach den verlorenen Worten und fand jetzt seine eigenen dort vor. So recht wusste er nicht, was er hier eigentlich machte, doch dass es über bloße Faszination hinausging, war ihm inzwischen klargeworden.

"Ich beneide Sie", bekannte Oscar tonlos und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Welt, die ihn nicht verstand.

"Sollten Sie nicht."

"Vielleicht, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen."

House folgte seinem Blick hinaus auf die Welt, die auch ihn so oft nicht verstanden hatte, doch nicht immer wollte er das überhaupt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen jemand anderes dabei helfen kann."

"Vielleicht", wiederholte Oscar gedankenverloren. "Vielleicht auch nicht." Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, ließ die immer noch angestrengte Faust leicht fröstelnd unter der Bettdecke verschwinden und schloss wieder die Augen. "Kennen Sie Verzweiflung? Echte, qualvoll bittere, Geist und Körper verzehrende Verzweiflung?"

House setzte sich in Bewegung, umfasste seinen Stock wieder etwas fester und ging in Richtung der Tür. "Ich bin nicht der Patient hier", stellte er ohne Gefühlsregung fest.

"Schon klar", bemerkte Oscar und wieder war es ein wenig Spott, der zwischen den kargen Silben zum Vorschein kam. "Ich sehe mich auch nicht als Patient. Nur als Gefangener in einem Körper, der nicht der ist, den ich akzeptieren kann."

"Was auch immer", murmelte House und streckte seine Hand in Richtung der Tür aus. Die Luft hier drinnen schien dünn und verbraucht, fast so als wäre sie unter der Last der Worte zusammengebrochen. Seine Finger fanden den Griff und seine Muskeln die Kraft, um die Tür aufzuschieben.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich der Patient. "Es sind psychische Schmerzen. Ständige, nicht enden wollende, ermüdende Schmerzen. Mit den Schmerzen und der Verzweiflung kommt die Depression. Das müssten Sie doch verstehen."

House hielt einen Moment lang inne. "Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob ich das verstehe?"

"Weil ich Ihre Gesten genauso gut kenne, wie Sie wahrscheinlich meine."

"Sie wissen gar nichts über mich", argumentierte House und brachte es nicht Oscar entgegen, sondern der Glasscheibe direkt vor ihm, in der er die vagen Umrisse seiner selbst erkennen konnte. Er dachte an zuckende Mundwinkel, geballte Fäuste und pulsierende Adern, geflutet von pulsierenden Schmerzen.

"Das gleiche könnte ich zu Ihnen sagen." Er wartete einen Moment ab. "Ich will nur frei sein, endlich ich, glücklich. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass das Sehnsüchte sind, die niemand sonst nachvollziehen kann—so schwer verständlich meine Störung letztendlich wohl auch ist."

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", repetierte House ebenso gedankenverloren wie Oscar vorhin und seine Hand schob die Tür langsam auf.

"Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte Oscar aus dem Hintergrund, und fast klang es, als wolle er sich an irgendetwas festhalten, sich an die letzten Strohhalme der wankenden Hoffnung klammern.

Doch die Antwort blieb aus, die Blicke zurück auch. House ging davon und schüttelte den Kopf über sich und die Welt, doch auch das konnte seine Gedanken nicht in die gewohnten, geordneten Bahnen lenken, die er von sich sonst kannte.


	3. Vollkommen ausgeschlossen

**Vollkommen ausgeschlossen**

"Wie mir im Laufe des Tages von mehreren Seiten zugetragen wurde, kann man das, was du heute gemacht hast, nicht wirklich arbeiten nennen", beschwerte sich Cuddy missbilligend, aber mit einer gewissen Portion Humor im Augenwinkel und stützte ihre Hände auf der Küchenzeile ab.

"Beobachten ist Teil meines Jobs", argumentierte er und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, den Toast mit noch mehr Erdnussbutter zu bestreichen.

"Ich würde dir recht geben, wenn es sich dabei um deinen Patienten handeln würde, aber stundenlang vor dem Zimmer eines Patienten herumzulungern, der nicht deiner ist, ist definitiv Vernichtung von Arbeitszeit."

"Ich hätte meine Arbeitszeit auch mit Pornovideos auf meinem PC vernichten können, aber ich wette, das würde dich noch weniger begeistern", hielt er dagegen und versuchte es mit einem versöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der zumindest wohlwollend von ihr aufgenommen wurde.

Als er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete, spürte er ihren Blick auf sich und wie sie versuchte, die stummen Gefühle aus ihm herauszuziehen, so wie er in der letzten Nacht versucht hatte, ihr die Wörter zu entlocken. Sie genoss es wahrscheinlich genauso wie er und er hasste es genauso wie sie. Manchmal glaubte er, sie seien wirklich perfekt füreinander.

"Ich weiß, ich bin dein _Posterboy No. 1_, aber könntest du vielleicht etwas anderes anstarren und mit deinem Blick ausziehen? Diese Reduktion auf meine körperlichen Reize kränkt mich."

"Was ist das Rätsel, das du bei dem Typen zu lösen versuchst?", fragte Cuddy mit einem verstehenden Lächeln und schon wieder wusste House, dass er den Kampf verloren hatte. Trug er seine Gefühle mehr als sonst spazieren oder hatte die Welt um ihn herum nur dazu gelernt und konnte seine kleinen Zeichen nun so gut lesen, wie er die aller anderen?

Der Rest des Tages nach dem Gespräch mit Oscar war wie ein Zug an House vorbeigerauscht, lautstark und mit einer betäubenden Intensität. Irgendwann war es nur noch das Ende, das er sehen konnte, ohne zu wissen, wie der Anfang des Zuges überhaupt aussah. Der Fahrtwind durchfuhr seine Haare und wirbelte die Gedanken immer wieder aufs neue durcheinander.

"Es gibt kein Rätsel", erklärte er monoton und begann bereits zum dritten Mal, die Erdnussbutter glattzustreichen. "Er ist krank, das ist alles."

"Seit wann interessiert dich _nur_ eine Krankheit? Krankheiten und Patienten, die dich interessieren, kommen immer inklusive Rätsel."

"Ich liebe es, wenn du versuchst Rätsel über mein Rätsellösen zu lösen. Deine Erfolgsquote ist nur leider lächerlich gering." Er nahm seinen Teller an sich und stahl sich an ihr vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Aber deshalb bist du ja auch Verwaltungschefin und nicht brillanter Diagnostiker."

"Ich liebe es, wenn du mit all diesen Komplimenten um dich wirfst", erwiderte Cuddy amüsiert und folgte ihm stur und unnachgiebig ins nächste Zimmer. "Aber ich vermute ja, die Dunkelziffer meiner Treffer ist sehr viel höher, als du zugeben willst."

"Diese Dunkelziffer muss ziemlich dunkel sein", mutmaßte er und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, die Füße dabei strategisch auf dem Beistelltisch platziert, was sie in den richtigen Momenten zur Weißglut bringen konnte. "Mir ist sie jedenfalls noch nicht aufgefallen."

Sie ließ nicht ab, verfolgte ihn weiter, bohrte, drängte, erdrückte ihn—und das alles nur mit ihrer bloßen Präsenz. Wieder dachte er an die letzte Nacht zurück, als sie sich schließlich neben ihm niederließ und von Sekunde zu Sekunde näher zu rücken schien. "Also?", fragte sie voller Erwartungen und ließ keinen Millimeter Luft zwischen ihnen.

"Schon mal was von persönlichem Raum gehört?"

Sie lächelte und wieder war es eine Form von Triumph, die darin mitschwang. "Wenn es um deinen persönlichen Raum geht, bist du bereit, dieses Konzept zu verteidigen. Wenn es um andere geht, eher nicht." Sie zog sich überraschend etwas zurück und ließ ihn so mit dieser simplen Aussage allein.

Als er realisierte, wie verwirrt und gedankenverloren er sie ansah, war es schon längst zu spät. Jetzt feierte sie still und leise, ließ das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ohne jede Zurückhaltung noch größer werden und ein wenig Zufriedenheit glänzte unverhohlen in ihren Augen.

Seine Abwehrmechanismen fuhren automatisch noch höher. "Ich hasse dich", murmelte er und klang dabei trotzdem nicht so harsch, wie es die bloßen Worte vielleicht vermuten ließen. Es war vielmehr Niederlageneingeständnis und unbeholfene Liebeserklärung in einem.

Ihr Lächeln konnten die drei Worte nicht vertreiben. "Leider liebst du mich auch", stellte sie nüchtern fest. "Blöd gelaufen."

"Du sagst es", brummte er und wollte am liebsten gar nichts mehr dazu sagen. Sie hatten das ganze Spiel so weit getrieben, dass er schon gar nicht mehr wusste, worum es am Anfang eigentlich ging, und erst ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Bein erinnerte ihn unmissverständlich daran. Er überlegte, wo die nächste Ibuprofen-Tablette auf ihn wartete und wie er sie am unauffälligsten erlegen konnte, so wie der Jäger auf der Pirsch.

Sie blieb unterdessen stur und mit dem Lächeln der Gewissheit neben ihm sitzen. "Wenn es kein Rätsel ist, das dich ans Patientenbett fesselt, dann in der Regel doch eine Geschichte, die dir menschlich etwas bedeutet", sinnierte sie und sprach mehr mit sich selbst, als direkt mit ihm.

Er stieß einen gequälten Seufzer aus und stopfte sich etwas von dem trockenen Toast in den Mund. Geduldig kaute er und hoffte, sie würde ihre Ausführungen zu einem Ende bringen, bis er seine Stärkung verdrückt hatte. Doch heute ließ sie sich nichts vorschreiben und verstummte einfach kurzerhand. Wieder spürte er ihren intensiven Blick auf sich. Er wünschte sich insgeheim, ihre Rache für die letzte Nacht hätte nachher leidenschaftlich zwischen den Laken stattgefunden und nicht hier mit einer offenen Konfrontation auf dem Sofa.

"Gestern hast du noch versucht, dieses ganze Thema seiner Existenz zu berauben, damit mein kleines, zartes Herz nicht aufgerüttelt wird. Und heute? Heute kannst du von nichts anderem reden. Was ist passiert?", wollte er genervt wissen.

"Sag du es mir", forderte sie ihn einfach nur auf und deutete dieses kleine Schulterzucken an, das er manchmal liebenswert, manchmal einfach nur zum verrückt werden fand. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu entscheiden, welche der beiden Richtungen es gerade einschlug.

"Kann ich mein großes, dunkles Geheimnis wenigstens gegen Sex eintauschen?", fragte er ablenkend und versuchte mit prominenter werdenden Schmerzen im Bein aufzustehen, um in der Küche nach Einsamkeit und auf dem Weg zurück in seiner Jackentasche nach Erlösung zu suchen.

Sie ließ ihn nicht gewähren. "Alles in Ordnung?", wollte sie mit unüberhörbarer Besorgnis in der Stimme wissen und hielt ihn so gekonnt am Arm fest, dass die elektrisierenden Impulse, die sie aussendete, es ihm unmöglich machten, einfach zu gehen.

"Ja", bestätigte er wortkarg und es klang so falsch wie ihre versuchte Beschwichtigung von gestern. Sie spielten ihr Spiel mit vertauschten Rollen und jeder beherrschte die Rolle des anderen bis zur Perfektion. Und genau das machte es unmöglich, den anderen hinters Licht zu führen.

Sie ließ ihn los und nickte kurz, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. "Wenn du darüber reden willst, dann sag Bescheid", bot sie ihm sanft und ohne den Druck von gerade eben noch an. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick endlich von ihm ab und ließ ihn so auch symbolisch gehen. Er war frei.

Zögerlich stand er auf und erwartete eine Rückbesinnung, doch sie hielt ihr stummes Wort und sagte nichts mehr. Er lief in die Küche, stellte seinen Teller auf dem Tisch ab und schloss seine Augen einen Moment lang, um nur für ein paar Sekunden die Ruhe zu haben, zu verstehen, was zur Hölle mit ihm los war. Doch alles, was ihn die Kontemplation spüren ließ, waren die müden Lieder, die sich schwer über seine Augen legten und nach Schlaf verlangten, den er wahrscheinlich nicht finden würde.

Er füllte sich ein Glas mit Wasser, leerte es hastig in einem Zug und suchte dann nach der erhofften Erlösung in der Tasche seiner achtlos liegengelassenen Jacke im Flur. Schon als er die kleine Pille umklammerte, die ihn an gute wie an schlechte Tage zugleich erinnerte, war ihm klar, dass sie nichts besser machen würde. Ein klein wenig mildern vielleicht, aber nicht helfen.

Von seinem Platz im Flur aus konnte er sie auf dem Sofa sitzend erkennen. Wie zur Bestätigung, dass sie das Thema tatsächlich fallenlassen konnte, hatte sie den Fernseher eingeschaltet und wanderte nun ziellos durch die zahlreichen Programme, die sie hatte, seitdem er ihr ungefragt Kabelfernsehen bestellt hatte. Es amüsierte ihn ein wenig.

Vielleicht war es tatsächlich ihre Art, sich für sein unsensibles Verhalten am letzten Abend zu revanchieren, und vielleicht war es auch ihre Art, ihm zu zeigen, was sie sich von ihm gewünscht hätte—Einlenken statt Weiterbohren. Ihre Lektionen waren in der Regel subtil aber spürbar, nicht die polternden Denkzettel, die er üblicherweise verteilte.

Die Ibuprofen-Pille hastig geschluckt, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihr und ließ sich mit sicherem Abstand neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder. Vielleicht könnten sie sich ja irgendwo in der Mitte treffen, dort wo jeder Zugeständnisse machen musste und trotzdem seinen sicheren Ausgangspunkt im Rücken hatte. Er räusperte sich und verlagerte seine Position ein wenig in ihre Richtung.

"Es gibt einen Chirurgen in Oregon, der es machen würde", erklärte er nach kurzer Bedenkzeit.

"Was?", fragte sie, doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass sie keinesfalls unwissend war.

"Du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte er daher störrisch und war gleichzeitig froh darüber, es nicht explizit aussprechen zu müssen, solange das Ibuprofen noch nicht wirkte.

Nicht weniger störrisch starrte sie auf den Fernseher. "Denk nicht mal daran."

"Warum? Es ist doch seine Entscheidung, welche Körperteile er für den späteren Gebrauch noch als nützlich erachtet und welche nicht." Sein Schulterzucken hatte nichts von der Nonchalance, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Stattdessen breitete sich wieder eine Schwere aus, die nicht nur den Abend sondern noch viel mehr mitzureißen drohte.

Ihre Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich. "House, lass uns nicht wieder dahin gehen", bat sie eindringlich und sah ihn kurz an, ohne den Blickkontakt mehr als ein paar Millisekunden lang aufrecht zu erhalten.

Verdutzt versuchte er einen Moment lang zu verstehen und musste—nachdem ihm das spärliche Licht endlich aufgegangen war—feststellen, dass sein Gehirn heute auf Sparflamme lief. Sie meinte ihn, sein Bein, seine Entscheidung und ihre unglückliche Verwicklung in dem ganzen Drama von damals. Sie meinte Hanna, ihr Bein, ihre Entscheidung und das furchtbare Ende, das es genommen hatte.

"Das meinte ich nicht", stellte er klar, doch die Worte schienen nicht mit der Ehrlichkeit aus seinem Mund zu kommen, die er versuchte in sie hineinzulegen. Manchmal schien es einfach aussichtslos, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Sie seufzte leise und schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf, ganz so, als sei auch sie inzwischen müde von dem ganzen Spiel. "Es gibt Vermutungen, dass die Störung entsteht, wenn Gehirnregionen im Parietallappen geschädigt sind. Wenn das so ist, dann ist es eine neurologische Störung und man kann den Betroffenen vielleicht anders helfen."

Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben genauso wie er gemacht und es beeindruckte ihn ein wenig, denn es zeigte, dass das auch für sie kein normaler Fall mehr war. Trotzdem glaubte er nicht, dass sie verstand—dass sie _wirklich_ verstand. "Diese Theorie gibt es schon seit Jahren, aber niemand hat bislang konkrete Erkenntnisse dazu", konterte er und dachte an die zahlreichen ausgedruckten Artikel, die seinen Rucksack draußen im Flur füllten.

"Dann könnten wir die Ersten sein, die etwas Handfestes herausfinden. Ich habe Morgan aus der Neurologie gebeten, sich den Fall anzusehen."

"Klar, unser kleiner Holzfäller wird sicher begeistert sein, wenn er noch mehr Tests über sich ergehen lassen—ich meine, noch mehr Tests _genießen_ darf. Dafür scheint er zu leben. Nicht für ein ganz normales, marginal glückliches Leben", setzte er ihr lapidar entgegen.

Sie begegnete ihm mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick und er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie sich die Frage stellte, wie viel genau er von sich selbst in Oscar sah und wie glücklich er mit sich und seinem Leben im Moment war. Sie sagte kein Wort, aber sie ließ ihn jeden ihrer Gedanken fast schon qualvoll spüren.

"Wir sind da, um ihm zu helfen, nicht um ihn zu verstümmeln", bemerkte sie nach ein paar Momenten der vielsagenden Ruhe.

Doch was, wenn Helfen in diesem Fall Verstümmeln war? Die Worte mäanderten unentwegt durch seinen Kopf, als sie aufstand, ihn kurz betrachtete und sich dann zu einem flüchtigen Kuss zu ihm hinunter beugte. "Versprich mir, dass wir erst weitere Tests abwarten", fügte sie bittend hinzu.

"Ja", antwortete er kaum verständlich. Er roch nach Reue und schmeckte nach Unwahrheit. Sogar er konnte das allzu deutlich spüren.


	4. Vollkommen anders

**Vollkommen anders**

Es war ganz anders als vor zwei Tagen. Anders, weil die neuerliche Notiz in seiner Hosentasche nicht schon seit Stunden angestrengt zusammengeknüllt wurde, weil seine Augen nicht müde waren vom Beobachten, weil sein Bein es ihm dankte, dass er direkt und schnellen Schrittes in das Zimmer ging, um den Worten wieder Bedeutung zu geben. Anders, weil er einen ganzen Tag lang darüber gegrübelt und anders, weil er endlich verstanden hatte.

Es war flüssig, mühelos, ganz ohne Stocken und nichts hielt ihn mehr zurück.

Nichts, bis zu jenem Punkt, an dem er merkte, dass er sich nur noch selbst im Weg stehen könnte. Es war der Moment, in dem er kurz zögerte, bevor er die Tür langsam schloss. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter auf das Bett des schlafenden Patienten sagte ihm, dass es einen Ausweg gab, dass er zurück gehen und so tun könnte, als wäre das hier nie geschehen. Doch er wusste auch, dass die Gedanken ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würden und dass die Flucht fast nie den gewünschten Ausweg darstellte.

Er musste es einfach tun, soviel stand unmissverständlich fest. Auch wenn, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade weil er sich bewusst war, was alles auf dem Spiel stand. Für ihn und für einen Menschen, den er nicht einmal richtig kannte.

Also drehte er sich um, überbrückte die wenigen Meter bis zu einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und ließ sich ohne ein Geräusch darauf nieder. Sogar sein Atem war flach und lautlos, doch es gab keine Notwendigkeit für tiefe Atemzüge, denn die Luft hier drinnen hatte sich verändert. Die Schwere war immer noch da und lag wie ein gewichtiger, samtener Vorhang über dem Geschehen, doch es war, als hatte House zumindest ein wenig frische Luft von draußen mit hereingebracht.

Er betrachtete den schlafenden Mann eine Weile, bis seine Augen nur noch verschwommene Umrisse ausmachten und die Bilder stattdessen in seinem Kopf entstanden. Er dachte an Cuddys friedvolle Silhouette in dieser Nacht zurück, als es noch die spärlichen Lichter der frühmorgendlichen Straßenszenerie waren, die den Raum zaghaft erhellten.

Er hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden und musste sich entsprechend zusammenreißen, um nicht die Nacht damit zu verbringen, sich von rechts nach links und wieder zurück zu rollen und damit ungewollt ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Stattdessen hatte er starr in seiner Position verharrt, gegen die Verkrampfung ab und an mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung seiner Arme oder Beine angekämpft und seinen Blick immer wieder minutenlang über sie hinweg schweifen lassen.

Ihm war eigenartig klar, dass sie seine Entscheidung nicht mögen würde. Eigenartig, weil es sich anders als sonst anfühlte, wenn er etwas tat, das sie nicht guthieß. Eigenartig vielleicht auch, weil es der Tropfen sein könnte, der nach stetigem Widerstand der vergangenen Monate das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Und trotzdem gab es nur diesen einen Weg für ihn, der sich alles andere als schnurgerade den Berg hinauf schlängelte.

Als sich Oscar regte, erwachte auch House aus seinen Gedanken. Starr und steif blieb er jedoch sitzen und wartete, bis die erste Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber kam.

Mit müden Augen fixierte Oscar House und schien irritiert von der plötzlichen Nähe, die House nicht einmal einen Meter von ihm entfernt ausstrahlte. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, richtete hinter sich kurz das Kopfkissen und ließ die unverhohlene Neugier zurück auf sein Gesicht kriechen. "Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er zurückhaltend.

Stumm verharrte House in seiner Position und ließ seinen Blick über Oscars Gesicht schweifen, studierte die kleinen Regungen, die seinen Ausdruck fast im Sekundentakt von Neugier zurück zu Irritation und von Ablehnung hin zu zaghafter Hoffnung wechseln ließen.

"Wenn Sie nichts zu sagen haben, schlage ich vor, Sie suchen sich eine andere Sitzgelegenheit. Ich hörte, hier gibt es wunderbare Wartezimmer."

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. "Ich räume meinen Schreibtisch auf", platzte es dann wirr und unverständlich aus House heraus, doch in seinem Kopf war es der erste Schritt, um alles wieder in die gewohnten Bahnen zu lenken. Es war der Anfang der Ordnung des Chaos, in dem ihn die ganze Situation zurückgelassen hatte, und vielleicht war es sogar mehr als das. Ein kleiner, zufriedener Ausdruck formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Interessant", erwiderte Oscar und betrachtete ihn wie einen Geisteskranken.

House griff ohne eine Miene zu verziehen in seine Hosentasche und holte den kleinen Notizzettel heraus, faltete ihn sorgsam auseinander und strich ihn fast schon mit Hingabe glatt. Dann reichte er ihn an Oscar weiter, dessen Hand das Stück Papier zögerlich entgegennahm. "Das habe ich dabei gefunden", erklärte House lapidar. In Wirklichkeit aber erklärte er rein gar nichts.

"Was ist das?", fragte Oscar noch bevor sein Blick auf die Buchstaben gefallen war.

House gab ihm einen kleinen Moment, bevor er antwortete. Einen Moment, der vielleicht schon reichte, um zu verstehen und um verstehen zu geben. Zumindest hoffte er das, denn die Wörter in seinem Kopf ließen sich nicht so einfach über seine Zunge schieben. "Sieht aus wie ein Name. Und wie eine Telefonnummer", sagte er dann und spielte selbst den Überraschten.

Oscars Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen fragend zusammen. "Wer ist das?"

"Rufen Sie ihn einfach an", forderte House ihn auf, doch trotz der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme blieb sein Ton ungewohnt sanft. Sein Blick fiel einen Moment lang auf die dramatische Szenerie der Wolken draußen vor dem Fenster, die alles hier drinnen so unbedeutend wirken ließ.

"Wird er mir helfen?", wollte Oscar plötzlich wissen und die Regungen voll zaghafter Hoffnung blitzten wieder auf seinem Gesicht auf. "Wird er es tun?"

"Nein", erwiderte House stoisch und sah, wie die kleine Seifenblase der Hoffnung zerplatzte, als sein Blick zurück zu Oscar wanderte.

"Warum sollte ich ihn dann anrufen?"

"Machen Sie es einfach", befahl House etwas forscher.

"Warum?"

"Machen—Sie—es—einfach", wiederholte House ganz langsam und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort, legte die Bedeutung in die Silben hinein, die es zu brauchen schien, um Oscar zu vermitteln, was er nicht einfach so sagen wollte und konnte. Die Wolken zogen unterdessen weiter, schnell und ohne Halt, weil der pfeifende Wind sie vorantrieb, bis sie sich irgendwann auflösten und dem strahlend blauen Himmel Platz machten. Irgendwo, bloß nicht hier.

"Ist er Psychiater?", bohrte Oscar weiter und es war immer noch keine verstehende Regung, die über sein Gesicht huschte. "Die können mir nicht helfen."

"Er ist Chirurg", erklärte House wortkarg.

"Aber Sie sagten doch, dass er es nicht tun wird. Wieso sollte ich ihn anrufen?"

Es war das letzte bisschen Gewicht, das es brauchte, um den Faden zum Reißen zu bringen. House stand auf, schob den Stuhl dabei unfreiwillig mit einem schrill quietschenden Geräusch ein wenig nach hinten und stand einen Moment lang orientierungslos im Raum. "Wie viele Fragen wollen Sie noch stellen, verdammt noch mal? Rufen Sie ihn einfach an!", rief er resolut und verlieh seiner Aufforderung mit einem drängenden Blick Nachdruck.

Er lief instinktiv zum Fenster und suchte eine Art Beruhigung in der gleichmäßigen Bewegung der dichten Wolken. Sonne, Meer, Wasserdampf, Wolken, Wind, jede Menge Wind, Regen, Schnee, Hagel. Irgendwann fängt alles von vorne an. Für einen Moment lang verlor er sich darin und genoss die Stille, die den Raum erfüllte, bis er sich fragte, ob er gar allein darin zurückgeblieben war. Doch umdrehen, das wollte er sich nicht.

"Was ist mit Ihrem Bein passiert?", fragte Oscar nach einer Weile verhalten und erinnerte daran, dass es ihn noch gab.

"Akuter arterieller Verschluss", antwortete House ganz ohne Umschweife und beobachtete, wie die ersten Regentropfen aus den Wolken fielen. "Muskelinfarkt", fügte er irgendwann gedankenverloren hinzu.

"Tat es weh?", wollte Oscar unsicher wissen und der Ton seiner Stimme deutete an, dass er nicht wusste, ob es sich überhaupt gebührte, das zu fragen.

"Zweitschlimmster Schmerz meines Lebens", ließ House ihn wissen.

"Was war der schlimmste?"

"Vieles von dem, was danach kam." Er wusste nicht, mit wem er überhaupt sprach—einem Unbekannten, sich selbst, dem verdammten Schicksal oder niemandem. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er im Moment zu all dem stand, wie er zu sich stand und ob es hier überhaupt wichtig war. Er spürte, wie seine Gedanken wieder im Wind verwirbelten und das befriedigende Gefühl der allmählichen Ordnung beiseite drängten. Alles hätte anders sein sollen, doch stattdessen schien er ständig auf den gleichen Punkt in seinem Leben zurückzufallen. Er hasste es.

Es blieb ein Weilchen still, doch irgendwann sprach Oscar wieder: "Wollen Sie mir deshalb helfen?"

"Nein." Sein Blick blieb starr, hinaus gerichtet auf die dramatische Dichtung der Natur.

"Okay."

"Was hat Ihre Geschichte mit meiner zu tun?", fragte House in erster Linie sich selbst und wusste nur zu gut, dass es da eine Antwort gab. Eine Antwort, die im Moment nicht greifbar schien, aber wie ein vergessener Gedanke auf seiner Zunge lag. Es war viel mehr als nur ein Bein, da war er sich sicher.

Doch Oscar verstand es als Frage an ihn. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu.

"Ja, ich auch nicht", echote House sein Sentiment.

"Ich werde ihn anrufen", erklärte Oscar und es klang wie das unbeholfene Trösten eines Kindes. Es wirkte falsch, weil er doch eigentlich der Patient hier war, der nach Linderung suchte, doch es klang auch richtig, weil es das war, was House von ihm wollte.

House nickte bedächtig und es wurde wieder still. Wie vorgestern hätten Minuten auch Stunden sein können. Die Zeit schien einfach in einem Vakuum zu verschwinden, das lautlos auf die Ohren drückte und so dumpf daran erinnerte, dass das Konzept zumindest noch existiert. "Ich glaube, das Wetter war damals wie heute", gab er schließlich zu Protokoll und erinnerte sich an seine eigene Geschichte zurück. "Dramatische Wolken und alles."

"Sie glauben?"

"Ich habe nicht viele Erinnerungen außer an Schmerzen und sterile Räume. Alles ein bisschen verschwommen."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie es war, als ich die Säge angesetzt habe", erklärte Oscar in einem ganz ähnlichen Tonfall. "Nur der furchtbare Schmerz ist noch präsent. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, da wäre gleich so etwas wie Erleichterung."

House versuchte, den Gedanken zu greifen, der plötzlich wie ein Flipperball durch die Ecken seiner Psyche wirbelte. Schmerz. _Schmerz_. Irgendetwas löste das Wort in ihm aus, das über das bloße Gefühl eben jener Qual hinausging. Er wusste, dass es die fehlende Verbindung zu dem vergessenen Gedanken war, der seine Zunge lähmte, die Antwort auf die Fragen, die sein Gehirn blockierten.

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber es passierte.

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete Oscar mit der Gewissheit, nun wirklich verstanden zu haben. Noch mehr als nur ganz und gar, wenn es das überhaupt gab. "Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen?", fragte er scharf, als wolle er den Patienten in eine Ecke drängen. Doch in erster Linie wollte er sehen, was passierte, wenn er sich selbst weiter und weiter drängte.

"Ja", gab Oscar erst leicht perplex zurück und richtete sich dann noch einmal auf, bäumte sich gegen alles auf, was die Menschen nicht verstanden und was ihn doch nicht einfach losließ. "Ja", wiederholte er bestimmt und selbstsicher, "ja."

"Gut", entgegnete House und wusste: Alles wird anders sein danach—so wie für ihn alles anders war.

Das hier war sein Versuch, alles umzukehren. Wo bei ihm erst der akute Schmerz den chronischen auslöste, sah das Experiment nun vor, den chronischen Schmerz mit einem akuten abzulösen. Einem schmerzlichen Schritt so irrwitzig, dass ihm schon klar war, warum es keiner außer ihm so gut verstand. Keiner außer dem, der den für ihn so irrwitzig erscheinenden Schritt damals nicht gehen wollte und es heute bereute.


	5. Vollkommen schonungslos

**Vollkommen schonungslos**

Er hatte sich hierher geflüchtet. Anders konnte er es nicht nennen.

Der Schlüssel war im Schloss umgedreht, das Handy auf lautlos gestellt, doch ihr energisches Hämmern gegen das Holz der Tür zu seinem Apartment ließ sich irgendwann nicht mehr einfach ignorieren. Er stand auf und machte sich auf das gefasst, was unweigerlich folgen würde, doch zu gewinnen gab es dabei nichts mehr. _Rien ne va plus_. Sie hatten ihre Einsätze getätigt.

Er kannte diese Gesichtszüge, als er die Tür schließlich öffnete und trotz des Dranges wegzusehen, grimmig in ihre Augen blickte. Er sah diesen Ausdruck nicht zum ersten Mal, doch diesmal war es anders. Persönlicher.

"Was fällt dir ein, mich hier einfach stehenzulassen?", wollte sie erbost wissen, doch er wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete, weil sie sich diese ohne großes Nachdenken auch selbst geben konnte.

"Schönheitsschlaf", erwiderte er trotzdem und erntetet noch mehr Ablehnung, die ihre Augen direkt in seinen Kopf hinein zu drücken schienen. Und so wich er zurück, weil es keine Alternative gab. Zwar war da dieser winzige Moment, in dem sie ins Zimmer trat, er die Tür schloss und daran dachte, das Haus einfach zu verlassen, doch wie weit würde er schon kommen?

Er wollte es nicht diskutieren.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", polterte sie ungehalten los und sprach dabei nicht einmal direkt mit ihm. Eher mit einem verzweifelten Ich, dem sie in den vergangenen Monaten versucht hatte einzureden, er könne ihr gegenüber mit offenen Karten spielen und sich zurücknehmen, wo es um ihrer Beziehung willen angebracht war. Doch brutal ehrlich war nun brutal nach hinten losgegangen.

"Es ist nicht dein Krankenhaus, in dem es passiert, und es ist immer noch seine Entscheidung", betonte er ruhig und versuchte, das Gespräch so wenigstens zu zähmen, wenn es sich schon nicht mehr vermeiden ließ.

"Du gibst ihm die Nummer von diesem Chirurgen in Oregon, interessierst dich einen Dreck für das, was du mir vorher noch versprochen hast und verschanzt dich dann hier. Wie feige."

Er konnte in ihrer Stimme hören, dass es vor allem der Vertrauensbruch war, der sie gerade so reagieren ließ, wie sie es tat. Ihr Unverständnis über sein Verständnis des Patienten war immer noch da, doch es wurde von dem überlagert, was für sie viel persönlicher war. Er ließ sich vorerst nicht darauf ein. "Es ist viel feiger, ihn einfach seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, nur weil es der einfache Weg ist."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und fing dann an, unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, ohne ihn dabei direkt zu konfrontieren. Und gerade das machte ihn besonders verrückt.

Er blieb bei der Tür stehen und rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Sag' schon, was du zu sagen hast."

Sie kam wieder zum Stehen und richtete ihren anklagenden Blick auf ihn. "Du setzt den Ruf der Klinik und meinen Job aufs Spiel, das ist dir klar, oder? Das Ganze befindet sich am Rande des medizinisch Legalen. Von moralisch angebracht will ich gar nicht erst anfangen."

"Er wird nichts sagen und es gibt nichts, das gegen mich oder die Klinik verwendet werden könnte. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass der Typ ihn operieren würde." Er fing an, sich über ihre wenig verständnisvolle Wut zu ärgern. Insbesondere, weil er dachte, sie hätte bei ihrem letzten Gespräch darüber zumindest ein klein bisschen davon verstanden, was in seinem Kopf vorging—es in seinen Augen gesehen. "Ich bin nicht blöd", stellte er klar und eigentlich war jedes Wort davon überflüssig.

"Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir", schnaubte sie nur ironisch.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich habe keine Lust, so mit dir darüber zu reden." Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Jacke, versicherte sich kurz, dass die Ibuprofen-Dose in der Tasche noch gut gefüllt war, und begann die Tür zu öffnen.

Er wurde von ihrem Arm abgehalten, der die Tür unsanft wieder schloss und ihm gleichzeitig den Weg in die trügerische Freiheit versperrte. In ihrem Gesicht: noch mehr Wut. "Vor nur ein paar Monaten hast du noch verzweifelt versucht ein Bein zu retten und dabei unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass du hier wohl der einzige bist, der weiß, was so ein Bein wert ist", erinnerte sie ihn, obwohl es keiner Rückbesinnung an die Momente des Verlusts bedurfte. "Und jetzt? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

Er lachte bitter und ganz und gar nicht amüsiert. "Ja, genau das ist das Problem. Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Es geht nicht um das verdammte Bein!" Der letzte Satz war nicht geschrien, aber zumindest so laut, dass sie ein Stück zurückwich.

"Damals ging es um ein verdammtes Bein."

"Jetzt nicht mehr", räumte er immer noch lautstark ein. "Ich lag falsch damals. Ist es das, was du hören willst? Ich lag falsch." Seine Stimme war rau und mit der Anklage behaftet, die sie gerade noch für sich beansprucht hatte. Es waren Bilder, die er nicht mehr sehen wollte, die unterdessen in seinen Kopf zurückfanden. Bilder, die er nicht vergessen, aber zumindest verdrängen und tief in sich drinnen vergraben wollte.

Es waren Hannas flehende Augen, in die er immer wieder blickte. Flehende Augen, die mit dem kollidierten, was er in diesem Moment damals begriffen hatte. Es gab keine Rettung mehr, egal was er auch machte.

Cuddy schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. "Um was geht es heute?"

"Den Schmerz. Das Gefühl gefangen zu sein."

Sie atmete frustriert aus und ließ von ihm ab. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie würde gehen, doch nach einer kurzen Auszeit suchte sie wieder seine Augen. "Kannst du mir eine ehrliche Antwort auf eine ernstgemeinte Frage geben?", wollte sie wissen und da war auch ein gewisses Flehen in ihren Augen, das es ihm nicht leichter machte.

"Ob ich nun ja oder nein sage, ich habe schon verloren, oder?"

"Hör auf, immer abzulenken."

Er blieb stumm und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie die Gelegenheit besser nutzen sollte. Sein Blick blieb unterdessen an dem kleinen, nervösen Zucken ihres Mundwinkels hängen.

"Hat es etwas damit zu tun, Frieden mit dem zu schließen, was dir passiert ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach und das Zucken erstarb nicht gleich.

Er wusste schmerzhaft genau, was sie meinte, als sich ihre Worte in seinem Kopf mit denen von Hanna damals verbanden. Worte gesprochen unter den Trümmern gelebter Existenzen. Ob die Welt so funktioniere, hatte sie ihn gefragt. Ob die guten Dinge zu einem zurückfänden, wenn man selbst das Richtige tat, andere gut behandelte. Karma, oder so. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, vielleicht.

Es war nicht sein Konzept, nicht so, wie er die Welt sah, die für ihn keinem rigiden Mechanismus oder irgendeiner Gesetzmäßigkeit folgte. Doch er hatte es nach Mayfield versucht, sich darauf eingelassen, daran geglaubt und dann einsehen müssen, dass es nicht funktionierte. Nicht für ihn zumindest.

Und dann kam sie in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht in sein Badezimmer gestolpert und vielleicht musste er seine Meinung jetzt schon wieder revidieren.

"Was passiert ist, ist passiert", erklärte er nur und versuchte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es ist nie zu spät dafür, Dinge im Nachhinein anders zu sehen oder für sich abzuschließen."

Er legte seine Jacke wieder beiseite und drehte sich von ihr weg, um in die Küche zu gehen. Oder zu flüchten, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Sie ließ ihn gehen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht davonkommen und er merkte, wie ihre Präsenz ihn verfolgte.

"Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber ich kann dich nur verstehen, wenn du mit mir redest und mir erklärst, was in dir vorgeht." Ihre Stimme war sanft und versöhnlich, doch er konnte auf dieses Spiel verzichten.

"Das habe ich vorgestern versucht", konterte er gereizt. "Und dann hast du das Thema doch wieder nur abgetan. Neurologische Störung, und so weiter." Die geöffnete Kühlschranktür diente als neuer Schutz zwischen ihnen, hinter dem er sich verschanzen konnte, doch es machte keinen Sinn, ewig in ein paar fast leere Fächer zu starren.

"Du hast recht. Tut mir leid", gab sie zu, doch es klang nicht vollends überzeugend.

"Willst du was essen?", fragte er lustlos und wusste, dass er schon wieder Kommentare in Sachen Ablenkungsmanöver provozierte.

Doch sie war schlauer als das. "Willst du mir aus Luft und Liebe ein Drei-Gänge-Menü zaubern?"

Er versuchte, sein Lächeln über ihre Kenntnis seiner selbst zu verbergen, doch er glaubte auch, dass es ihm nicht ganz gelang. Und es ärgerte ihn ungemein. "Hat ja schon einmal funktioniert."

"Es waren zwei Gänge", korrigierte sie ihn mit einem eigenen, kleinen Lächeln, das von freudigen Erinnerungen durchzogen wurde.

Zu leugnen, dass die Erinnerungen an den Tag auch bei ihm etwas angenehm Erquickendes auslösten, war dann aber doch nicht möglich und so trat sein Lächeln jetzt erst recht hervor.

Sie schloss die Kühlschranktür sanft vor seiner Nase und berührte ihn dann vorsichtig am Arm. "Es tut mir leid, was damals mit Hanna passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass dich ihr Schicksal bewegt hat. Aber du redest nie wirklich darüber." Es war nicht die Anklage, die ihre Stimme sonst so häufig bei diesen Themen durchzog—es war vielmehr ein Ausdruck von Hilflosigkeit, der sich offenbarte.

Was sollte er schon sagen? Dass sie es nicht verdient hatte? Dass er es war, der unter den Trümmern seines Schicksals und all der Fehler, die ihm folgten, hätte liegen sollen? Doch Cuddys harsche Worte hatten ihm damals klargemacht, dass er es längst war, der dort an ihrer Stelle lag.

Er hatte sie nicht gerettet—er hatte sich nicht gerettet. Und jetzt unternahm er den nächsten Rettungsversuch, der vielleicht genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden", gestand er sich und ihr leise ein.

"Ich weiß", sagte sie und tätschelte seinen Arm.

Sie schien auf ihn zu warten, doch es gab keine weiteren Worte, die seinen Mund verließen. Er starrte auf ein paar alte Rechnungen, die an seinem Kühlschrank hafteten, und ließ sie im Regen zurück.

"Ich hätte das damals nicht zu dir sagen dürfen. Dass du nichts in deinem Leben hast, meine ich. Es ist nicht das, was ich von dir denke."

Er schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "Du hättest es nicht gesagt, wenn du es nicht auch irgendwie gedacht hättest."

"Ich war wütend. Mehr noch auf mich, als auf dich. Als du mir vor ein paar Jahren an den Kopf geworfen hast, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter wäre und es besser sei, dass die künstlichen Befruchtungen fehlgeschlagen sind, hast du das wirklich gemeint?"

"Nein", antwortete er ohne nachzudenken und sah sie plötzlich vor sich, wie sie mit dem glühenden Kind unter der eiskalten Dusche saß.

"Ich habe damals zu Wilson gesagt, dass du verletzend sein kannst, weil du ganz genau weißt, in welchen wunden Punkt du den spitzen Stock rammen musst. Ich war an dem Tag, als es um Hanna ging, nicht viel besser und es tut mir leid."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es nicht von Bedeutung, doch das war es durchaus. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", bekannte er schließlich zögerlich. "Ich versuche, mir zu helfen, indem ich ihm helfe." Er sah peinlich berührt auf den Boden. "Ich kann seine Gefühle nachvollziehen."

"Das ist gut", ermutigte sie ihn. "Ich glaube, du bist derjenige, den er braucht, aber ich hätte es begrüßt, wenn du mit mir gesprochen hättest, bevor du ihm einfach die Nummer gibst. Wir hätten einen gemeinsamen Weg gefunden. Ich mag keine gute Ärztin sein, aber ich bin sicher nicht die Schlechteste darin, dich den besten Arzt sein zu lassen, der du sein kannst."

"Dann lass mich solche Entscheidungen allein treffen, auch wenn du sie nicht magst."

"Es ist kein Einzelkampf mehr, House", stellte sie ein wenig streng klar und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Es schien sie mehr getroffen zu haben, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Hey, es hat nichts mit dir—_nichts mit uns_—zu tun", versicherte er ihr ein wenig tröstend.

"Sicher?"

"Okay, es hat etwas mit dir zu tun", gab er dann doch zu. "Aber nur in der Hinsicht, dass ich hoffe, Oscar kann vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen Glück finden."

Er sprach nicht aus, dass er sie mit seinem eigenen bisschen Glück meinte, aber ihr milder werdender Blick sagte, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Doch etwas gab es für ihn trotzdem noch zu klären: "Ist Versöhnungssex jetzt noch eine Option?", fragte er verschmitzt und wartete, bis sich das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.


	6. Vollkommen fehl am Platz

**Vollkommen fehl am Platz**

Die Decken waren hoch, die Wände kahl. Seine ungleichmäßigen Schritte hallten durch die angespannte Luft des Ganges und irgendwie erinnerte ihn all das an einen Ort, den er hinter sich lassen wollte und nicht konnte. Mayfield.

Er fühlte sich verloren und ganz so, als gehörte er hier nicht hin. Doch er musste es einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen und vielleicht endgültig begreifen.

Die Schritte schmerzten hier drinnen mehr als noch gerade eben vor der Tür, wo der Frühling sich unaufhaltsam durch die wärmer werdende Luft kämpfte und die Knospen sprießen ließ. Hinter der Tür wirkte alles eher wie ein vergessenes Relikt des Winters. Kalt, dunkel, trostlos.

Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen, um das drückende Pochen unter der Oberfläche der Narbe mit ein paar gezielten Griffen zu lindern und gleichzeitig zu überlegen, was genau es war, das ihn hier erwarten würde. Er hatte die letzten Nächte mit diesen und ähnlichen Überlegungen verbracht und sich doch um eine wirkliche Antwort gedrückt.

Das war auch Cuddy nicht verborgen geblieben, die es anfangs mit mitfühlendem Verständnis für ein ihr wieder einmal verborgen gebliebenes Problem versucht hatte und nach einiger Zeit doch einfach dazu übergegangen war, ihm den Freiraum zu geben, den er zu brauchen schien. Und so war es seine eigene Couch, auf der er die letzten Nächte hauptsächlich verbracht hatte, wenn er vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war, der den beruhigenden Soundtrack für die Dunkelheit bot.

Während er dastand und die Anspannung aus seinem Bein zu massieren versuchte, waren es zum ersten Mal seit dem Betreten des Hauses nicht seine eigenen Gedanken, die er hörte. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen aus der Ferne aus einem Zimmer hinaus auf den Gang und erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er richtete seinen Blick geradeaus und erspähte in einiger Entfernung eine nicht ganz geschlossene Tür. Durch den Spalt hindurch drang ein wenig des Sonnenlichts, das draußen den Tag zum vielleicht ersten richtig schönen des Jahres machte.

Er lief los und war darauf bedacht, möglichst keine Geräusche dabei zu machen. Doch schon nach dem ersten Schritt musste er feststellen, dass das mit seinem Stock und den gerade so präsenten Schmerzen gar nicht machbar war. Also versuchte er zumindest mit möglichst langsamen Bewegungen zu vermeiden, dass jemand von ihm Notiz nahm.

Die Tür und der verirrte Sonnenstrahl kamen näher und näher.

Als er am Ziel angekommen war, wagte er einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Zimmer. Er konnte ein paar Stühle ausmachen, Menschen, die gespannt, mitfühlend und interessiert in eine Runde schauten und darunter auch ihn—Oscar. Nachdem seine Augen sein Gesicht identifiziert hatten, wanderten sie unaufhaltsam nach unten. Weiter und weiter und weiter, bis er mit ein bisschen Schock, ein bisschen Erleichterung und jeder Menge Verwirrung feststellen musste, dass es da wirklich nur noch einen Fuß gab, der den Boden berührte.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr sein eigenes Bein, doch diesmal wusste er, dass es keinen Handgriff gab, um diesen zu mildern. Es war die Konfrontation mit dem Unglaublichen und der eigenen Vergangenheit, die ihn auslöste und womöglich war er sogar viel mehr psychisch als physisch. Er stand einfach nur da und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, den Schmerz gehen zu lassen und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was aus dem Raum an seine Ohren drang.

"Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr daran gedacht, das alles das nichts wert sein könnte, aber es gibt immer noch schwere Tage", hörte House jemanden sagen, den er jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Er beobachtete stattdessen Oscars Gesichtsausdruck, der von anteilnehmend zu milde wechselte.

"Hat noch jemand solche Erfahrungen gemacht in den letzten Wochen?", fragte jemand, der für House nach dem Leiter der Gruppentherapie klang.

Oscar hob vorsichtig die Hand und blickte in die Runde.

"Erzähl uns davon, Oscar", wurde er aufgefordert.

Er räusperte sich. Behutsam, bedächtig, besonnen. Und in der Tat fielen die Sonnenstrahlen so durch die großen Fenster, dass er direkt an dem Punkt zu sitzen schien, wo sie alle zusammentrafen. "Ich habe in der letzten Woche so etwas wie Lebensfreude gespürt", gab er leise von sich und räusperte sich noch einmal. "Ich glaube, es ist der Frühling."

House sah ein paar andere vage lächeln. "Das ist gut", ermutigte der Gruppenleiter wieder. "Wie lange ist die Operation jetzt her?"

Oscar überlegte, doch House sah ihm an, dass er den Moment wahrscheinlich auf die Minute genau benennen konnte. "Drei Monate etwa. Ich gewöhne mich an die Krücken."

"Willst du den Neuen in der Gruppe noch einmal kurz erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Oscar nickte. "Klar. Ich hatte vor drei Monaten einen akuten, arteriellen Verschluss, der dazu geführt hat, dass Teile des Muskels in meinem Unterschenkel abgestorben sind. Das Bein musste amputiert werden."

Die Worte trafen House wie ein Schlag direkt vor die Brust, nahmen ihm einen Moment lang die Luft zum atmen. Fast schon ein wenig erschrocken wich er einen Schritt nach hinten und trat aus der Sonne zurück in die Dunkelheit. Sein Stock hinterließ dabei ein quietschendes Geräusch auf dem gewienerten Boden.

Es war nicht irgendeine Geschichte; es war seine. Vielleicht nicht ganz, aber nah genug dran, um zu wissen, dass es so war. Er hatte nicht das Recht, sie zu nehmen und zu seiner eigenen zu machen, auch wenn es die Verbindung ihrer Schicksale war, die House die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür weiter, ließ noch mehr Sonne in den verlassenen Gang, und ein Mann Mitte dreißig blickte House neugierig entgegen. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis auch sein Blick an dem Stock in seiner Hand festhing, so wie Oscar ihn damals bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen sofort fixiert hatte.

"Wollen Sie vielleicht reinkommen?", fragte der Mann freundlich lächelnd.

House zögerte länger, als es angebracht erschien. "Nein."

"Sie können auch nur zuhören, wenn Sie mögen." Er drehte sich um und lief zurück zu seinem Platz, ließ die Tür hinter sich aber weit geöffnet. Es war eine Einladung, die House verstand, aber nicht annahm.

Auch Oscar hatte ihn inzwischen entdeckt. Leicht beschämt senkte er einige Sekunden lang seinen Blick und suchte dann doch wieder den Kontakt. Sie zogen sich an, wie zwei verwirrte Magneten. Trotzdem blieb House in sicherer Entfernung vor der Tür stehen, die ihm nun noch mehr Einblick gewährte. Sein Blick war eisern.

Die Gespräche gingen unterdessen weiter und ließen Worte durch den Raum tanzen, die House nicht wirklich hörte. Seine Augen interessierten sich nur noch für etwas, was mal war und jetzt einfach verschwunden schien. Er wusste bevor er hier hergekommen war, dass es so sein würde, doch es zu sehen, war etwas anderes. Er wusste nicht, ob sein momentaner Schmerz eine Reaktion auf den physischen Verlust des Beins eines anderen war, oder auf das, was hätte sein können—auch für ihn.

Irgendwann bewegten sich die Stühle geräuschvoll über das Linoleum, so wie sein Stock es vorhin getan hatte. Zehn, zwölf Leute standen auf und bahnten sich ihren Weg an ihm vorbei. Wie erstarrt blieb House hingegen vor der Tür stehen und versuchte Oscar zwischen all den Menschen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Als der Strom der Vorübergehenden erstarb, stellte er fest, dass es nur noch Oscar gab, der zurückgeblieben war. Er saß auf seinem Stuhl, die Krücken immer noch auf dem Boden, und machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, drei Schritte und House war selbst Teil des Raumes. "Das ist meine Geschichte, mit der Sie da hausieren gehen", sagte er und versuchte, den strengen Blick aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Ich weiß", gab Oscar zurück. "Sehen Sie es als kleine Hommage."

"Hommage hat etwas mit Respekt zu tun, oder?"

"Wollen Sie mir Respekt jetzt als Ihr neues Credo verkaufen?", fragte Oscar und musste schmunzeln. "Ich kenne Sie nicht wirklich, aber das finde ich jetzt doch ein wenig weit hergeholt."

"Sie sind unter falschem Vorwand hier."

"Das hier ist eine Behindertengruppe", erklärte Oscar. "Ich bin behindert, ob man es nun in Form des Beins sehen will oder in Form dessen, was ich vorher empfunden habe. Aber ich möchte die Menschen hier mit meiner tatsächlichen Geschichte nicht verletzen."

House schaute sich in dem kargen Raum um und musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, als die Sonne dabei in seinen Augen brannte. "Warum Gruppenkuscheln, wenn Sie das haben, was Sie immer wollten? Oder besser gesagt, wenn Sie es nicht mehr haben."

Oscar deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. "Es ist nicht einfach automatisch alles gut. Es gibt immer noch Herausforderungen, aber ich fühle mich besser als zuvor. Es war ein Befreiungsschlag."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie ein bisschen weniger fröhlich wirken, wenn Sie hier sitzen. Sonst wird es makaber", sprach House und visierte einen freien Stuhl an, auf den er sich dann doch nicht setzte.

"Vielleicht kann mein Optimismus ja einigen sogar helfen, besser mit ihrer Situation klarzukommen", mutmaßte Oscar und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ein Moment gefüllt mit betretenem Schweigen wurde von der Realisierung abgelöst, dass die Erde sich immer noch drehte. Nicht nur um sie beide herum, sondern mit ihnen.

Der Stuhl war keine Option, die Tür dagegen schon. House warf einen letzten Blick auf das abgesteckte Hosenbein, kämpfte eisern gegen die grelle Sonne an, bis es nicht mehr weh tat und machte sich dann auf den Weg. "Sie gehören hier nicht hin", rief er Oscar über die Schulter zu, als er den Raum verließ.

"Sie auch nicht", konterte Oscar. "Noch eine Sache, die wir gemeinsam haben."

House hätte schwören können, dass er ein _Danke_ hörte, als er über den Gang zurück zum Ausgang lief. Doch diesmal war es wieder sein Stock, der mit seinen Geräuschen auf dem glänzenden Boden die Umgebung übertönte, nicht die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Es war erstaunlich ruhig in ihm drin.

Als er nach draußen trat und die Sonne unmittelbar auf seine Haut traf, um die letzten Gefühle des Winters zu vertreiben, sah er sie schon von weitem vor seinem Motorrad stehen. Ihr Auto stand gleich daneben.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er verwirrt, als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

"Ich habe einen Zettel mit der Adresse und Uhrzeit in deiner Hosentasche gefunden und nachgesehen, was es ist", erklärte sie schulterzuckend, als sei es das Normalste der Welt.

"Du schnüffelst in meinen Sachen herum?"

"Schon mal erlebt, was ein unbedeutender Zettel oder ein zurückgelassenes Papiertaschentuch einer ganzen Ladung Wäsche antun kann? Wenn ja, dann wirst du verstehen, dass ich lieber alle Taschen einmal checke, bevor die Sachen in die Maschine wandern. Wasch deine Wäsche selbst, wenn du es vermeiden willst."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie nicht bereit war, sich auf irgendwelche Machtspielchen einzulassen und verwarf seinen spontanen Plan, ihr die Hölle heiß zu machen. "Du wolltest doch nur klären, ob ich hinter deinem Rücken Blondinen oder doch einen Haufen heißer Rothaariger treffe."

"Das auch", gab sie trocken zu Protokoll.

Er deutete ein verschmitztes Lächeln an und wartete, bis sie ihm den Helm gab, mit dem sie ihre Hände beschäftigt hatte.

"Wie geht's ihm?", wollte sie etwas ernster wissen.

"Gut, glaube ich."

"Und dir?"

"Auch gut."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich argwöhnisch zusammen. "Glaubst du?"

"Weiß ich."

Sie lächelte kurz, ohne ihre Augen von ihm zu nehmen, und trat dann einen Schritt beiseite, um ihn an das Motorrad zu lassen. "Willst du irgendetwas unternehmen?"

Sein Blick wanderte ins Innere des Autos, wo Rachel auf der Rückbank saß und mit großen Augen auf die Welt nach draußen blickte.

"Ich fürchte, Strip-Club ist keine Option", ließ Cuddy ihn wissen.

Er nickte. "Eiscreme vielleicht? Ein paar Blocks weiter gibt es tolles Eis und noch bessere rotblonde Bedienungen."

Ihr kleiner Klaps sagte, _das hättest du wohl gerne_, doch eigentlich hatte er alles, was er wollte, heute schon gefunden. Es war ein Gefühl, das er festhalten wollte, als er ihr hinterher mit dem Motorrad davonbrauste und die Frühlingsluft über sein zufriedenes Gesicht streifte.

**ENDE**


End file.
